


Stairway to Heaven

by QueenNymeria23



Series: Westeros Through The Years [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Battle of the Bands, Casterly Rock, F/M, Jaime is a talent scout, King's Landing, Modern Westeros, Red Keep (A Song of Ice and Fire), Rock Stars, Summer of Love - Freeform, Westeros, brienne sings like Stevie Nicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNymeria23/pseuds/QueenNymeria23
Summary: Brienne is the lead singer of a down-on-their-luck band that is desperate for fame and to avoid the draft. Jaime is the son of the wealthiest man in Westeros and looking for a way to start a different life.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Westeros Through The Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136999
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Such a Talent

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from watching Bohemian Rhapsody and listening to Led Zepplin's Stairway to Heaven, which is the greatest song ever written. I lot of my fanfictions are either song or movie based. (Sorry bout that). Also, will finish this

Westeros, 1973

Jaime sat in the back of the most seediest pubs in all of King's Landing. Amidst the thick clouds of cigarette smoke and dim lights, he would see her up on stage with her band. Not that she wasn't hard to miss, actually. Brienne Tarth, the giantess that hailed from the Stormlands, and she was a living testament to the land. Her voice was as loud and powerful as the waters surrounding her home. Jaime was instantly hooked. To think that his almost missed this opportunity when his brother suggested they venture over across town to Flea Bottom to see a show. Jaime was extremely skeptical about that. Tyrion's ideas of fun usually end with the cops being called. However, tonight was different. The Imp didn't want to embarrass his brother, unlike the rest of the family. So, instead of another drama-filled family dinner, Tyrion took a cab to Flea Bottom and to a pub called Widow's Wail. After a few drinks and a few bad bands, Jaime wanted to get back home. That was until Brienne stepped onto the scene. One flash from those angelic sapphire eyes could save a man from a fate worse than death.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Some girl from the Stormlands." Tyrion answered.

"She sounds amazing!"

Brienne saw him again. Jaime Lannister, the son of Tywin Lannister, the richest man in the entire country and the future heir to his father's business Lannister Investment Group, the largest banking chain in Westeros. Brienne saw photos of him in the newspapers and in magazines while she was traveling with her band. One photo in particular stood out amongst the rest. It was of him and his family sitting in the drawing room of Casterly Rock. He stood beside his father, brother, and three children. His sister, Cersei was seated in the middle. "The Widow Baratheon" is was people called her, because she had her husband was murdered a couple years back. Everyone knew why. It wasn't a big secret. The three golden-haired kids were the product of Jaime and his sister. How poor dead Robert let that one go passed his head is anyone's guess.

However, the question remained: Why was he here? Shouldn't he be in the Westerlands or at another royal function held by King Jon and Queen Daenerys. But seeing her miserable band perform at Widow's Wail was weird. Nevertheless, she glanced back at her bandmates: Podrick on drums; Sansa playing bass; and Bronn on lead guitar, and winked. The One stale atmosphere of the pub instantly disappeared the minute Brienne opened her mouth. She had the ability to capture the audience and she refused to let them go until the last final note was sung.

"Let's go..." said Tyrion, looking at his watch, "...before Father notices our absence."

"sure." said Jaime, not taking his eyes off the band.

As the two Lannister brothers took another cab home, Jaime sat back gazing up the many skyscrapers that lined the streets of King's Landing. It was all he could do to take his mind off the Stormland chick.

"I can't believe the Lannisters were here!" Sansa exclaimed. Once the band finished, and collected a couple thousand dragons from the pub keepers, they packed up and left.

Podrick scoffed. "Lord Tyrion's always here."

"But not Jaime, though. What would the heir to Casterly Rock be doing in Flea Bottom?"

"He's probably here to score for dumb, naive girl."

"She'll have to fight his sister to get him." Bronn replied. "Everyone knows about him and Cersei. It's the worst kept secret in all seven kingdoms."

The band drove from the bar to their crap apartment on the other side of Flea Bottom. It was the best they could do. The group has only by in KL for a few weeks and things haven't been going great so far. Their first gig was in Summerhall, which was a complete disaster. Some of Bronn's amps short circuit, causing the place to go up in flames. Then there was Harrenhall and that terrible bear fiasco. The Riverlands was the last place they performed before trying their luck in the capital. Those memories still played in Brienne's mind. Once inside, Podrick, Bronn, and Sansa did nothing but crashed on the couch and argued about what to watch on tv. Brienne, wanting to forget how tired she really was, joined them.

"What's on?" she asked.

"Just more news coverage about the war in Essos." said Podrick.

This pointless war has been going on for the better part of a decade now. Hundreds have died and hundreds more were being sent to fight. Brienne and Sansa were afraid that Podrick and Bronn would be drafted to go fight in Vaes Dothrak where most the king's forces were. It was important that they stay together. Not just for the music, but for their safety.

"Look at these poor bastards." Bronn said. "All of them fighting for nothing. Turn it, will ya?"

"Ok," said Podrick. "A Dance of Dragons is on anyway."

"Oh no, Poddy," said Sansa, snatching the remote away. "We're not watching your stupid cartoons again. Unbent Unbowed and Unbroken will be on soon."

"You mean that stupid soap opera every girl in Westeros won't shut up about? Honestly!"

Brienne tried to watch television, but she seemed distracted. She didn't know how long any of them can keep this up. If their big break didn't come soon, it would be terrible.

The next morning didn't bring much hope for the Lannisters. Tywin was furious when he read that his sons were spotted at a pub in Flea Bottom. "We're Lannisters," he said, "and Lannisters don't act like fools."

"No," said Tyrion, "But we are entitled to at least a little bit of fun."

"That's beside the point." said Lord Tywin. "In any case, we are to go the Red Keep."


	2. Battle of the Bands

The summers were already sweltering in Westeros, but in King's Landing, they were unbearable. Thank the gods for Visenya Beach, a popular spot right next to Blackwater Bay. When the summer heat is at its peak, hundreds, if not millions, of people flock here to ride the roller coasters that lined the boardwalk or to surf and swim in the waves that crashed the shore. Brienne and her friends made no hesitation about running into the clear blue water. The beaches here were different than they were back in the Stormlands. It was a clear crystal blue as opposed to dark sapphire. But nevertheless, the waves felt nice on her skin. Podrick and Bronn took their boards into the water, wanting to catch that perfect wave. Sansa sat on the shore, eating ice cream while she dug her feet into the pink sand. Brienne sat beside her, drinking in the sun.

"Where to next?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it in your eyes, Brie. We're not staying in the capital long, are we?"

"I don't know." Brienne answered sadly. "Unless a miracle occurs, this may be it for us. We can only play in pubs for so long."

Brienne was starting to get worried. Singing was her passion. She didn't want to go back to Tarth in disgrace.

"I'm going back to get another ice cream." Sansa said. "Want one?"

"Sure."

Sansa went back to the vendor when said miracle occurred. Posted on the wall was a flyer for Battle of the Bands. Dropping her ice cream, Sansa ripped the flyer from the wall and ran back to her friends.

"Guys, look!" she exclaimed. "Look at this!"

Bronn snatched the flyer from her. A sly grin made its way to his face as he read it. "Listen to this!" he said. "It's a flyer for Battle of the Bands. The winning band get 500,000 gold crowns and a contract with Master of Whisperers Records!"

"Let's do it!" said Podrick. "What've we got to lose?"

"At this point nothing." said Bronn. "What do you think, Brie?"

"Let's see what we can do." was her reply.

The contest was to take place in a couple of months at Rhaenys Stadium, the largest stadium in the city. It housed some of the most famous band like Blackwater Boys, Three Eyed Ravens, and The Mad Kings, who were Brienne's favorite bands. So it was agreed then. Tomorrow they would sign up to be in the competition. Oh, if only they had their timing right. The following day, nearly every amateur band in the seven kingdoms invaded King's Landing. The lines stretched over ten city blocks, and the make matters worse, the summer heat wasn't showing no mercy. People brought what they could to beat the heat: fans, water bottles, umbrellas.

"Seven Hells, it's hot!" Bronn exclaimed.

"We're going to be an absolute mess when they see us." said Brienne, fanning herself.

"It's a good thing I packed extra makeup." Sansa replied.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, they made it out of the heat and into the office of Varys and Petyr Baelish, the founders of Master of Whisperers Records. The group was interviewing a band when Brienne's group walked in. Looking into a nearby mirror, she was right, of course. The band did look like an absolute mess. Everyone was sweaty and tired from standing outside waiting to come in. Jaime was seat in between Varys and Petyr. His heart began pounding the moment the band walked into the office.

"Wait, I know you. I saw you sing over at Widow's Wail."

"I did." Brienne replied. "Well, we did."

"I was blown away that night. You have such a beautiful voice." said Jaime. "You're in."

"We haven't even heard them sing." Varys said.

"Trust me." said Jaime, "They sound amazing! By the way, what is your band's name?"

"Oathkeepers."


	3. We Are Not Amused

Over the course of the next month all the bands that were competing were to stay at the Golden Lion Hotel in Uptown King's Landing. It was said that the Targaryens might've founded the capital, but the Lannisters pretty much owned it. Amongst the three of Tywin's children, his daughter Cersei strutted about the city as if she ruled it. The Blonde Bitch of Westeros is what the press deemed her. Cold, narcissistic, and breathtakingly beautiful, she sat in one the hotel's cafes with her daughter Myrcella. Sweet Myrcella. Golden haired and beautiful like her mother, yet she didn't inherit Cersei's less desirable traits. Where Cersei was cruel, Myrcella was kind. The papers often have her talking to both the highborn and the everyday people. She was photographed at many charities, speeches, and other humanitarian events. Now Myrcella was on the eve of her sixteenth nameday and she couldn't have been more excited.

"Do you think Uncle Jaime will be here soon?"

A smirk crossed Cersei's mouth when her daughter referred to her father as 'uncle'. If only she knew the truth about her birth.

"I'm sure he'll be along soon." she answered. "He's very busy."

"I know. He and Uncle Tyrion are promoting Battle of the Bands. I can't wait!"

"Your uncle is doing what?"

"Their promoting Battle of the Bands and I've already requested that the winning band play at my nameday party."

Cersei was not amused. Not for her daughter's nameday, but that Jaime would do something like this. Tyrion put him up to this, she was sure of it. That little imp is always getting him into trouble. If the Targaryens weren't the current monarchs, Cersei imagined her family as the ruling house. She would marry Jaime and together they could be king and queen of Westeros. However, she is merely Lady Cersei.

"I thought you wanted to go to Lannisport for you nameday."

"Lannisport is kinda boring in the summer."

"Lannisport is boring all year round."

Joffrey walked up to mother and sister. Behind him was Tommen, the youngest of Cersei's children. Like Myrcella, Tommen was a sweet kid. But Joffrey however, was every parents' worst nightmare. He rivals his mother when it comes to the tabloids: late night parties, fighting, and squandering his family's money. Tywin thought it would be a good idea to sent him across the Narrow Sea to fight in Vaes Dothrak. However, Cersei was against it. Her son was wild and untamed. Perhaps that little doe-eyed girlfriend of his will calm him down. Joffrey was stepping out with Margaery Tyrell. The Tyrells owned and operated the largest chain of department stores with the same name.

"Where's Margaery?" Myrcella asked.

"She's with her measly family." Joffrey retorted. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I wanted to know if she's still coming to my nameday party."

Joffrey scoffed. "Yes. Her and that degenerate brother of hers, too."

"Don't call him that!" Tommen exclaimed.

"I'm well aware of the little crush you have for the boy. It's sickening!"

"It's not sickening, Joff." Tommen said. "You'll never understand."

Joffrey was two seconds away from attacking the boy when Tyrion walked in. Seeing Myrcella and Tommen always brought a smile to his face. The same could not be said for Joffrey or Cersei.

"I heard you tricked our brother into promoting that little event of yours."

"Good news travels fast in this city, don't it?" he said smugly. "Quit your worrying, sister, I didn't trick anyone. Not today, at least. Jaime wanted to do this. He's a grown man and can do things without your jurisdiction."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Cersei sneered.

"Smarter than you." he said.

Cersei scoffed. "In any case, this is going to look bad on the family."

"The family..." Tyrion asked. "...or you?"

"Where is Uncle Jaime now?" Myrcella asked, trying to ease the tension between her mother and uncle.

"I'm here!"

Jaime scooped up Myrcella, twirling her in the air. "Are you ready for your nameday party?"

"Extremely!"

"Hello, Cersei." Jaime kissed her sister's cheek.

"I need to talk to you privately." she whispered.

"Where's Granddad?" Joffrey asked.

"He settling some affairs at the office but he will join us for dinner tonight."

The younger Lannister children soon ran off again, this time with their Uncle Tyrion. It was only Cersei and Jaime. She made no hesitation as she grabbed her brother's hand and led him down the corridor until she found an empty room.

"I've been waiting all day for you." she said as she kissed him passionately.

"You know how Father is." he said. "I couldn't leave until everything was done to his satisfaction."

"And what of my satisfaction, dear brother?"

Cersei kissed Jaime, pushing him onto the bed. 


	4. Band Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late but here's what I got so far.

"Ok, guys. Let's run it again."

The members of Oathkeepers were all moaned and groaned. The group has been practicing all day, and with the competition only weeks away, it was crucial that they were perfect. However, it was late and the sun was setting in King's Landing. Soon the entire city would lit up with street lights to evade the coming darkness. King's Landing was at it most beautiful at night. Brienne looked back at her bandmates with great concern. Bronn and Sansa's fingers were bruised and a bit bloodied from plucking their guitars all day and Podrick nearly fell asleep on the drums. Everyone was hungry and exhausted.

"Look, guys. I know it's late," said Brienne, "But we have to keep practicing if we want to win."

"Can we at least get something to eat?" Bronn asked. "I'm fuckin starvin!"

Brienne sighed. "Fine. What'll it be?"

"Pentoshi sounds nice." said Podrick.

"No, let's get Dornish." said Sansa. "We can get stuffed Dragon Peppers with shrimp! Oh and lemon cakes!"

Brienne was game for that, but Bronn scoffed. "That's way too spicy. Why don't we get Braavosi tonight and two six packs of Arbor Gold?

Soon, the band began to argue. Everyone was throwing food options at each other until three shadowy figures appeared in the door.

"They let you into Battle of the Bands?"

Standing in the doorway was Theon Greyjoy and Ramsey Bolton, the members of the band Reek. Brienne had heard them play many times while they were on tour in the Stormlands. They sounded pretty good, but they were extremely cocky. Brienne sort of despised them, especially their lead singer Ramsey.

"Well, look who here?" Bronn said. "The scum of the North. Yeah we're in the competition. What of it?"

"We are gonna wipe the floor with you." said Theon.

"In your dreams." said Brienne. "That prize money is ours!"

"Fat chance!" said Ramsey. "You all ain't got what it takes to win."

Something in Podrick snapped. He lunged towards Theon and Ramsey, but Bronn held him back. With that, the band laughed and left the room.

"Bastards!" Brienne exclaimed. "You know what let's eat and regroup tomorrow."


	5. Thinking Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finished this.

Jaime laid silently, careful not to wake Cersei.Tywin was out and the children were doing their various activities. In the distance he could hear the radio playing faintly in the other room. It has been like this ever since they were children. At first it was nothing, just childhood curiosity. But that curiosity resulted in three children and a not-so-kept secret throughout the country. "If the Targaryens can do, so can we." Cersei once said. However, the Targaryens were an old family, and they were mere kids. Jaime should've stopped it long ago. It was, all of it. All Cersei brought him was uncertainty. Sometimes, he can sense that his own father knew about them. Tywin wasn't as oblivious as he portrays. Still as Cersei laid sleeping beside him, he began to imagine another in her place. A tall, voluptuous woman with eyes like sapphires and a voice like the angels. He imagined those blue eyes rolled back in ecstasy as her beautiful mouth called out his name over and over again. For the first time ever, he began to desire another woman.

"Where are you going?" Cersei asked, grabbing his arm. "Father and the children won't be back for ages. It'll be just us for a while."

"I have some business to do with Tyrion. We do have a competition to oversee."

Cersei rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Of course." she said.

Jaime dressed quickly and drove down to the Golden Lion. Inside, he saw the bands practicing. The very moment he stepped in, the music stopped as every wide-eyed musician scrambled to get him to sign their instruments or get a picture with him. He obliged, of course. It's not everyday one gets a picture with a Lannister. However, craned his neck to see over the crown of musicians until he spotted Brienne's band in the back.

"Seven Hells," Bronn exclaimed, "it's Jaime fuckin Lannister!"

"What's he doing here?" Brienne asked.

"I know why." Sansa said coyly. "He wants you, Brie."

Brienne playfully hit Sansa. "It's true!" she whispered. "You should find out if what they say about Lannister men is true."

"You suck!" Brienne exclaimed.

"Shh, here he comes." said Podrick.

Jaime walked up to the band

"You guys are Oathkeeper, right?"

"Yeah." said Brienne.

"I didn't catch your names the last time I saw you."

Sansa pushed her way up to the front. "Hi, I'm Sansa." she said, holding her. "Sansa Stark. And this Bronn and Podrick."

Jaime paused. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Brienne, Brienne Tarth."

"Brienne." 

Jaime rolled the name over his tongue as if it had a distinct taste. Brienne blushed as she looked into those green eyes of his.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just making sure everything is in order for the competition."

"Far out!" 


	6. It's Show Time!

This was it! The day has finally come. News helicopters buzzed around trying to get a glimpse of the 100,000 screaming fans cramming to get into Rhaenys Stadium for the Battle of the Bands. On this day 10 amateur bands will be competing for the chance to win 500,000 Gold Crowns and a recording deal with Masters of Whisperers Records. Backstage, the members of Oathkeepers were getting ready. Bronn and Sansa were tuning their guitars and Podrick was making sure if he had enough drumsticks. Brienne was doing vocal warm ups.

"Oh my god!" said Podrick. "Hear them out there! This is insane!"

"Here, Poddy, drink this." said Sansa passing him a water bottle. "It won't help us if you get overexcited and faint midway through the show."

"Thanks"

"I don't blame you, though." Sansa replied. "I can hardly believe it myself."

"I'm shaking!" said Brienne. She was in more need of water than poor Podrick.

"Ready to lose?"

Brienne rolled her eyes as Ramsey and Theon. The two casually walked passed the bands, looking smugly down their noses at all of them. Thankfully, they were up first. It's ironic that their band name is Reek, because they stink! Entertainment reporters from Westeros TV stood outside in the raging heat for a chance to interview the judges sitting underneath a giant awning. Jaime and Tyrion were amongst the panel. Sitting between Varys and Petyr, he spoke to some of the reporters, telling them how excited they were to be there. The first band to perform (other than Reek) was called Trial By Combat. Their lead singer Jaqen H'ghar sounded pretty good. Then there was The Mad Kings. Mad was the exact word to describe their performance. It was wild and unpredictable and head spinning. Somehow they managed to get a mild dosage of wildfire in their show. Band after band went by and the members of Oathkeepers held their breath waiting to be called. 

"You're up next." the stage manager said.

"This is it!" Brienne replied. "Ready? No time to flake out now."

"Let's do this!"

Oathkeepers walked, or rather ran up on stage. The song the band chose was called Podrick tapped his drumsticks together four times before playing the opening beat. On the eight beat, Bronn and Sansa joined in with the most amazing guitar riffs ever heard. The crowd was pumped but it was up to Brienne to bring it all together. She sang as if her life was on the line, getting the an even wilder reaction from the crowd. It was a show to last the ages! At the end of the song, the crowd went absolutely crazy! It would seem that the competition was already won. At the end of the show, all the bands were called up on stage. After much consideration by the judges, the winner of the 1971 Battle of the Bands was...


	7. All Is Not Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from my hiatus! I've been hella busy, but I'm so glad to be back sharing stories with you all. I know that this sickness that we're all dealing with has cause some disruptions in our lives, but perhaps this story and other ones I'll be writing soon will elevate the chaos caused by it.

Well, that was it. They lost. What happened? Oathkeeper gave the best performance of their lives and yet they were passed over. Even the crowd was a bit shocked. Reek took the glory, Theon and Ramsey got the money and the record deal. And what's worse, they didn't even try. Bronn probably wondered if they were bought off by Petyr. Baelish had a particular penchant for doing underhanded deals. Furious, the band went backstage, packing as quickly as they could so as to not bear the brunt of Reek's bragging.

"So what now?" Sansa asked, tears coursing down her face. "What will we do now?"

"We go home." said Brienne.

"I can't!" Podrick shouted. "I can't go back home to my old man in disgrace. He'll sign me up to fight in Essos. I'm not going over there to die!"

Bronn shook his head. "Me neither." he said.

Brienne just continued to pack. She couldn't look at her friends' faces. If she did, she might burst into tears. "We only have that hotel room for another couple days..." she said. "...let's make the most of it!"

The moment they returned to the Golden Lion, they partied like it was their last night on earth. They order tons of take out, rolled a few blunts, and blasted the music until the hotel management told them to turn it down. They didn't want to wallow in their pity. They wanted to be like the Mad King was himself and get lost in their insanity. As morning came, the group stood outside of Aegon Station, waiting for their various trains to take them home. Sansa was going to the Eyrie to stay with her crazy aunt Lysa for a while. Podrick was going back out west, and Bronn is going to stay in King's Landing to drink his. As for Brienne, a ferry would take her back to Evenstar Hall where her father would be waiting.

"Who the hell is that?!" Podrick asked, mid smoke.

Sansa got up and peered through the crowds. "It's Jaime and Tyrion Lannister." she replied.

"What are they doing here?" Bronn asked. "Shouldn't they be in an office where counting their daddy's money?"

"Wait!" Jaime and Tyrion were sweaty and out of breath by the time they reached the band.

"Don't go!" Jaime exclaimed.

"Why not?" Podrick asked.

"Reek didn't win Battle of the Bands." Tyrion replied. "They were brought off by Baelish. You guys are the true winners of the competition."

"Ha!" Bronn exclaimed. "I knew those untalented little shits were brought off!"

"It's true." Jaime said. "So congratulations, Oathkeeper. You are the true winners of Battle of the Bands."


	8. The Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not finished but It's been a while since I uploaded a chapter.

And just like that, Oathkeeper became an overnight sensation. From the Crownlands to the Reach to the Nine Free Cities, Oathkeeper became a sensation literally overnight. Every magazine has their picture on the cover and everyone tuned into late night shows to see interviews of the band. The first concert they ever did was in Essos as a surprise for the soldiers fighting there. The band touched down in Braavos. There are no major airports built in Braavos yet, so the band had to board a ship from King's Landing. The canals winding through the city were fill with people The Braavosi are known for their love for music and art. The band stay at the Sealord Palace, the second all-exclusive resort right next to the ones owned by the Lannisters. the band performed on a large stage built in the middle of the city. As in King's Landing, hundred of people flocked to the show. The show took an unexpected surprise when Sansa and Bronn did stage dives while playing their guitars. It was Brienne's favorite shows. Even Brienne joined in the fun. From Braavos, the band traveled to Lys. Podrick and Bronn was on cloud nine the moment they stepped foot in Lys. The Lyseni people were excited and curious about the band that they've heard so much about. However, Lys was the party capital of the Essos and they weren't wasting time with just singing. Old Valyria was a nightclub hidden within the city. It was a beautiful building filled with these beautiful silver blonde, lilac eyed people. The night was spent dancing and drink as much wine as possible under a silver disco ball. Bronn and Podrick got extremely hammered and had to be carried out so they can vomit in the back alley. That next morning, while Podrick and Bronn slept off their hangovers, Brienne and Sansa hit the shops, spending thousands on jeans, shirts, and shoes.

The last stop on their Essos tour was in Qohor. The next Is hotter there than it was in King's Landing, but thankfully, the concert was held at night. Unfortunately, Qohor was another war-ravaged place in Essos. Most of the city was bombed by Westerosi forces, and as Sansa saw the destruction of the city and the people forced to live in depleted conditions as their car drove through the streets. It brought a tear to Sansa's eye. "Stop the car." she said. Sansa stepped out of the car, followed by Brienne.

"What are you guys doing?" Podrick asked as he too, stepped from the car. Sansa just stood outside, looking at the weary faces of the men, women, and children of this city. "This is wrong." she said. "Why does the king do this? This is war is pointless!"

"They're royalty." said Bronn. "They can do whatever they like."

Sansa began to talk with some of the refugees. The press ate it up. Millions of papers and headlines throughout the Seven Kingdoms painted them as saints.

When they finally returned to Westeros, they were returned to a penthouse in Upper King's Landing 


	9. Party At The Rock

This was awesome! Oathkeepers was on a plane going to the Westerlands, and importantly, to Casterly Rock, the Lannister family mansion. Today was Myrcella's nameday and Jaime has invited the band to perform at her all-exclusive pool party. Not only were her friends from school going to be there, but the kids of Westeros hottest celebrities as well. Once the plane landed at Lannisport international Airport, the band was welcomed with growing crowd, asking for autographs and pictures. A car was waiting for them outside to take them to Casterly Rock. Down the streets they went, gazing at one magnificent house to the next until they stumbled through the golden gates to Casterly Rock. The gang couldn't believe it! This was better than what was seen on tv or read about in magazines.

Jaime was standing outside with Tommen and Myrcella. She couldn't contain her excitement any longer. Myrcella ran up to the band the minute they stepped out of the car.

"Oh my god!" Myrcella exclaimed. "It's really you! I've seen you perform at Battle of the Bands. And I can't believe that Oathkeepers is performing at my party!"

"Pleasure to be here, Myrcella." said Sansa.

"Come on." she said. "My friends are dying to meet you!"

Myrcella and Tommen ushered the band inside this immaculate Lannister mansion. The house was loaded with celebrities, all talking and drinking. In one corner of the was some of the cast of Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken: Ellaria Sands, Arianne Martell, and Oberon Martell. "Seven Hells, you guys!" Sansa exclaimed. "It's them! It's the cast of Unbent, Unbowed, Unbroken!" "Calm down, Sansa." Brienne said, but she was excited to see them, too. The urge to ask for an autograph was strong with her. On the other side was the Tyrells, the owners of the largest department store chain in the country. Margery Tyrell, the store's owner, was standing by the window with her brother Loras and her grandmother, Olenna Tyrell. Everyone feared Olenna even more than Tywin. The dozens are teens that had gathered for Myrcella's nameday literally stormed the band the very moment they were spotted. From then on, throughout that entire day, it was non-stop drinking and eating; dancing and uncontrollable delirium. Cersei was outside, lounging by the pool. Hidden beneath a wide straw hat, she watch her brother and children talk to 'that great cow' as she calls her. At first, she found it funny that her brother would even speak to such a person. However, this was becoming something different. The way Jaime was talking to Brienne, how he laughed at her jokes and the way he inched closer to her, was enough to drive her mad.

Cersei leap from her seat and calming walked through the crowd of screaming teenagers jumping in and out of the pool.

"What is so funny, brother?"

"Oh, sorry, Cersei, we were just talking."

"I know you." she said. "You're little music group won that competition my brothers funded." "Little?" Myrcella replied. "They sold out every concert in the country." 

Jaime can already feel the tension building. "Brienne, why do we get some food."

"I'm not going to bite your little friend, brother." Cersei replied. "I just want to get to know her.

"It's fine, Jaime."


	10. The War Rages On

Brienne stood outside on the balcony, enjoying the view before her. The sun was slowly setting over King's Landing, bathing the city in a beautiful orange glow. Inside, the band was coming up with ideas for a new album. She should be in there, helping them, but she was distracted. It was just too much to comprehend. That party at the Lannisters, seeing how possessive Cersei was about her brother. Things between her and Jaime were uncertain. Just today alone, paparazzi were following her, asking about her affiliation with Tywin's heir. She tried to tell herself that he wasn't interested in her. Why would he? First off, Brienne is about several inches taller than Jaime or any of the men in Westeros, for that matter. Her flaxen blonde hair doesn't shine as brightly as the Lannisters. She was stocky, where as Cersei was curvy and interesting. Bronn saw Brienne standing by herself. "Brie, you ok?" he asked.

"I don't know." she replied.

"Are you still thinking about what Cersei said to you? You need to forget about that. She's a spoiled, petty, jealous bitch and she always will be."

"Bronn, please." said Brienne. "I know what she is. It's her brother. The way Jaime looks at me and talks to me, it just makes drives her crazy. The Lannisters have wealth that goes back centuries. Me? My family's from a small mining town in the Stormlands."

Bronn laughed. "That's because she realizes that Jaime is not her property." he said. "And as far as money goes, the Lannisters have little of it."

"What?!"  
Bronn nodded.

"At the party, I heard that the Martells funded Myrcella's nameday party. The last of Ol' Tywin's money went up in smoke when the gold mines around his house all ran dry back in '68. The money you see them flaunt, all that is borrowed from the Iron Bank. Come on, let's get this album finished and ready to record. Petyr and Varys will be wanting to hear it soon enough."

What a shocker that what. The Lannisters were stone broke! If this got out, it will be in every magazine, newspaper, and television set in the land. The album was a hit! After weeks of planning, rehearsing, and recording, Oathkeepers debut album, The Seven, reached number 1 on the pop charts. While Oathkeeper was reveling in their newly found riches, the war across the Narrow Sea was getting worse by the minute. Recently, Braavos was bombed, killing 5,000 people and leaving thousands homeless, hungry, and scared. The King is allies with its Sealord, Ferrego Antaryon. The worse tragedy of all is that some of the banks in Braavos were in the line of fire. It was in retaliation for the attacks on Vaes Dothrak. This could send the country in an economic collapse. Once Tywin heard of this, he was a bit relieved. The millions he borrowed from the Iron Bank is now his to keep.

"This whole war is pointless!" Brienne exclaimed.

Jaime was waging a war of his own. As he lay in his bed, looking up at his sister as she rode him, he imagined those golden curls turning an ashen blonde. Those fierce green Lannister eyes turning a deep sapphire blue. Closing his eye, he saw Brienne in Cersei's place. Though he wasn't particularly religious, Jaime prayed to all seven gods not to cry out Brienne's name. He needed her; he wanted her. Cersei laid beside him, panting.

"Another daughter," she said.

"What?"

"Wouldn't it be nice if Marcella had a younger sister?"

"Myrcella is nearly grown. Why would she want another sister?"

"It's just that it's been fifteen years since Tommen. Robert never gave me any children, not that I want him to."


	11. Coffee and Childhoods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was M.I.A. for a while. 2020 was kicking the crap out of me.

She was totally alone. Thank the gods. Brienne had the penthouse all to herself. Sansa went out shopping and Podrick and Bronn went out drinking. It was just her and her guitar. No one in the band knew that Brienne could play. It was her little secret and a way for her to de-stress. If it weren't for her voice, she'd be lead guitar. With each note she plucked, Brienne thought of him: the handsome heir to Casterly Rock. She imagined herself not as the leader of a band, but the wife of Jaime Lannister and being Lady of Casterly Rock.

"What are you doing?" She asked in frustration. "He's a Lannister! His father will marry him off to a noble or an heiress, not a girl for the Stormlands!"

The phone rang, snapping her out of her self-pity. "Hello?"

"Hello? Brienne? It's Jaime. I was wondering if you wanted to go into town and get some to drink."

"Sure." She said. "Where are you?"

"I'm at The Three Dragons Café."

"I'll be there soon."

The Three Dragons wasn't as busy as it usually was. It was perfect. Brienne saw Jaime sitting in the middle of the café, amidst a few chatting people. "Glad you could make it." "Glad you called." She said. "I never really asked you where you were from." "Tarth." she replied. "Hence the last name. My family live in Evenstar Hall. It's a small mining town on the island." "Mining?" Jaime asked. Brienne nodded. "Mmhmm. Sapphires. My dad's owns some of the mines. We're not rich, but we lived quite ok. Nearly all the sapphires are sent to every jewelry shop here in King's Landings. The best ones are given to the queen herself." "You must've had a happy upbringing." Jaime replied solemnly. There was a sad longing in those emerald green eyes. "Growing up in Lannisport must've been awesome." "Not really." He said. "At first, yes, we were happy. It was just me and Cersei, running through the mansion halls. My father was the happiest he's ever been. But after Tyrion was born, Mother got sick with fever and she died few days later." "I'm sorry to hear that." Said Brienne, taking his hand. "If it's any consolation, I lost my mother, as well. She got sick not long after I was born."


End file.
